An Aphrodite's Love Life
by PearledOrb
Summary: Buttercup and Butch got happily married, and had a kid. Then, Butch leaves Buttercup brokenhearted. Bubbles and Boomer are oh so happy. But Boomer is cheating on her. Blossom just meets Brick, but sparks fly. Then, Blossom gets trapped in a web of lies-by Brick himself. These people are playing with fire...and they will get burned. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I'm back with another story I hopefully can finish! :3 Instead of being BlossomxBrick though, it'll be Greens, Blues, and Reds.**

**Anyway, onto the story, ne? **

**HAS LOTS OF CURSING THROUGHOUT THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll own the Powerpuff girls when I see a cow jump over the moon. (Oh wait, I see one now!) JK**

Title

An Aphrodite's Love Life

Full Summary

"Well, well, well, let's see here.. Butch and Buttercup got happily married and had a kid named Brute. It's like a dream that Buttercup doesn't want to wake out of. But then, BAM. Butch oh-so suddenly decides its not working out, and leaves. BC then realizes that her dream became her nightmare. Even so, Buttercup never stopped loving Butch. What does Butch do, though, that makes BC dislike him so much?

Bubbles and Boomer are what people call 'That Couple That'll Never Break" Bubbles believes it. She and Boomer are the happiest ever. Right? Wrong biyatch. If Boomer was happy, maybe he wouldn't be seeing another girl, mm?

Brick and Blossom had just met each other, but Blossom gets tangled into a web of lies. By none other than her "beloved" Brick...

These people are playing with fire, and if they're not careful.. they _will_ get burned."

-Aphrodite

**BTW: BC, Bubs, and Blossy are related, whereas Butch, Boomer, and Brick are not. They're also normal. No powers.**

**NOW, onto the story! :3**

"SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT UP, OK?!"

"BUTTERCUP, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Butch shouted as Buttercup pushed him out the door.

"WHY SHOULD I?! I LOVED YOU, HELL, I STILL LOVE YOU! BUT OH, IT DIDNT FUCKING WORK OUT DID IT?!" Buttercup screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Buttercup, I had good reason! Buttercup? BUTTERCUP DONT SHUT THIS IN MY-" _SLAM_! The door banged closed as Buttercup slid down to her knees, sobbing.

"Mother? I heard some- MOTHER?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Brute rushed to Buttercup's side, attempting to sooth her mother.

"I'm fine Brute..thanks." Buttercup looked up and smiled. Brute grinned back.

"That's good. I don't like it when my mom's sad." She stated. Buttercup blinked, touched.

"Aww Brute, you're the best." Buttercup sniffled "If only Butch could see that. He could've at least stayed for you.."

* * *

><p>Bubbles scanned around, trying to find her beloved. She shivered, pulling the scarf around her tighter. When her cerulean eyes landed on the flash of blond hair she loved so much, her eyes traveled downwards to those loving eyes, and the distance between Bubbles and Boomer closed.<p>

Bubbles gently backed away, breathing heavily. "Boomer...I missed you."

"I missed you too.." Boomer smiled.

"Let's go to my house today? My sisters don't visit until tomorrow.." Bubbles winked suggestively.

Boomer laughed. "What happened to the innocent Bubbles?" He smirked.

Bubbles stared expectantly. "Well?"

"Oh...babe, I have to stay extra tonight at my business...we're..uh..still working on improving the new computer.." Boomer bit his bottom lip.

Bubbles didn't notice the stammer. "Oh...well, at least let's take advantage of now!" She giggled, took Boomer's hand, and together they walked, chatting and laughing.

* * *

><p>Boomer stepped out of his house, breathing in the cold air. He smiled as he saw the first flakes of snow fall. <em>Snow.. white, beautiful, and cold.<em> Boomer smiled again as he walked his way along the turning-white path.

He stopped at an alley, waiting. A girl that looked so similar to Bubbles stepped out, grinning seductively.

"Hey Boomie..." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Boomer chuckled. "Brat...we've got to find a better place than here..." and then she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>Blossom walked out of the mall, gasping at the presents and decorations she bought for Christmas.<p>

"Oh...Bubbles wish list was way too long.." Blossom smiled nonetheless, memories of she and her sisters still young, playing in the snow in her mind.

_Trip._ Blossom gasped, as her feet gave under. Her gift bags and decorations scattered around her. _This is embarrassing._ Being so flexible as she, she barely did trip over anything.

"Need some help?" Someone asked from behind her. Blossom gasped, and turned around. Pink and red eyes met, as Blossom stood up and nodded. "Thanks.." She mumbled.

Afterwards, when everything was cleaned up and in Blossom's porcelain hands, the man started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Blossom asked, irritated. The man laughed some more before putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Your eyes." He said. "Very unusual color, mm? I've never seen any pink like that."

Blossom flushed. "W-Well, what about your eyes?" She shot back. "Besides, there could be other people out there with eyes like ours."

The man smiled. "True." He stated. "My sister has pink eyes, though darker than yours."

Blossom grinned. "Hello. I'm Blossom." She stuck out her hand.

The man grinned back. "I'm Brick." Instead of taking her hand, he adjusted her bow.

"Bye." Brick smiled, then walked off. Blossom stared after him, until she realized.

_He just left my hand hanging..._

* * *

><p>"So..did you wish her an "Early Merry Christmas", like you said?" Mitch smiled.<p>

Butch groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"She left you hanging, eh?" Mitch laughed.

"All because of her, I have a bump on the back of my head. Feel sorry for me." Butch whined.

"Nope. Sorry dude." Mitch shook his head.

"Let's just beat this level." Butch said, and the two continued video gaming.

* * *

><p>"So, are you still with that bitch?" Brat asked Boomer, as they sat on a bench, gazing at the stars. "Yes, yes I am." Boomer answered softly, still mesmerized at all the twinkling stars. Brat scowled. "Don't think she's so innocent." she mumbled.<p>

Boomer turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Brat shook her head. "I just don't like her."

Boomer smiled. "If you think she's going to take me away from you, don't worry. I love YOU, Brat." He smiled lovingly.

Brat giggled. "Oh, Boomer..." They settled back to watch the stars.

* * *

><p>Brick arrived home. Well, what he calls home. The shaggy, dingy shack is all he could afford, even while desperately trying to make money. Of course.. he could always steal from a bank... Brick smiled, and shook his head. No..he would never do that. Not if that lets down his sister.<p>

Blossom, too. Whenever her name rolled down his tongue, a spark ignited in his body. A feeling he's never had before.. Is that what some people called love?

That was silly, though. Love at first sight only happened in fairy tales, and he only met her that day, for only a few minutes. He opened the door, wearily saying "Berserk..I'm home."

Berserk turned, smiling at her little brother. "Hey." She murmured, before turning back to finish washing the dishes.

"So...I met a girl today-" Brick stopped. Those words tumbled off his tongue! He didn't mean to tell her!

Berserk dropped the dish she was holding. "Ah.." She mumbled. Then, as sudden as someone turning on a light switch. she turned on fan-girl mode "OMGEE BRICK!1!1!1! WHO IS SHE? IS SHE CUTE? BRIIICK ANSWER!" She squealed.

Brick rubbed the back of his head. "Well...Blossom-" "IS THAT HER NAME? CUUUUTE!" "ANYWAY. Yea, she's..pretty..cute.." Brick mumbled.

"Love at first sight IS true!" Berserk gasped. "Dude what?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"It's so obvi that your in love with her! We should invite he-" Brick cut her off.

"What?! Firstly, I don't know if I'll ever see her again. If we do-" "Which you will." Berserk cut in. "-she looks very rich. What are we? Poor. Very poor." Brick stated.

Berserk frowned. Then, she smirked a smirk-that classic Berserk Smirk, as Brick liked to call it-and grabbed her little brother's shoulder.

"You want to be like her, mm? Fine then, I know how we can be rich like her, and you can win her heart!" Berserk smiled, then whispered it to Brick's ear...

* * *

><p>"Hn. Just the beginning. No fun there. But wait! If you stay long enough, you can join them in the rollercoaster ride of love! So, don't stop reading! The fun has just begun..."<p>

-Aphrodite

**Hope you liked the suckiest first chapter eva! Further chapters will be longer!**

**Dolphins and Blueberry Pies! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Fall Break! Yayy.**

**Lezza get on with the story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I dun own them. (Neither do you so.)**

Butch breathed in the cold air. As the wind spiked his lungs, he sighed.

_Another talk with Buttercup gone wrong... _He thought, sighing again. He walked down to his mailbox and opened it. Butch sifted away the advertising mails, seeing an envelope that caught his eye. He ripped open the gold embroidered envelope to find an invitation to Bubbles' house for a Christmas party. It singled him out. Again.

_WHO'S EXCITED FOR THIS CHRISTMAS PARTY? I KNOW I AM! COME TO MY HOUSE AT 7 PM AND HAVE FUN! EVERYONE MUST ARRIVE! I MEAN YOU, BUTCH! X3_

_-Bubbles_

Butch smiled then shook his head. He couldn't go again this year. It would definitely be awkward, especially from yesterday.

He walked back inside his house, into the kitchen.

If Buttercup had her way, she probably wouldn't have gone either, for fear Butch _would_ have decided to come, but Bubbles was her sister. She had no choice, either to go or suffer Bubbles tear tantrum of BC not loving her family.

Butch opened the lid of the trash can, about to throw the invitation out, but he hesitated, sighed, and put it back on the counter. _I might go..._

He opened his refrigerator, planning to snack on anything he could find. Apparently, luck wouldn't have it and made Butch's food magically disappear into Butch's stomach. He growled. Or, his stomach growled. Both growl very loudly.

Butch rode to the grocery store, getting about six speeding tickets on the way there. Not only was it the grocery store's fault for being so far away, Butch loved the air his motorcycle gave him. The speed.

He got reminded of Buttercup, and how she would, back then, sit in the back seat, swinging her arms around, laughing hysterically. Butch glanced at the backseat. It looked so empty.

Butch would always think back to the day he told Buttercup he was leaving. Buttercup's heartbroken face still haunted his dreams, guilt ripping him. But he had decided to go, and he will stick to his decision, like the determined guy he is.

Butch walked out, arms full of the most unhealthy snack foods ever. With such a full bag, he couldn't see where he was going.

_CRASH._

He tumbled into somebody. As he turned, he saw white eyes and pearl hair. Definitely feminine. What bothered him most was their position. Butch blushed scarlet red. He scrambled up. "Oh..S-Sorry..." He mumbled. The lady stood, too. "Mm..that's okay." she laughed. Butch blushed even darker. The woman put her hand out. "I'm Bell, by the way.*****" Butch took her hand in his. "I'm Butch." He replied. He turned to look at her again. Not bad, really, she was kind of cute. Maybe...she could make Butch forget about Buttercup. He got out a pen and scribbled his phone number on the surprised girl's hand. "Hang out with me later, mmkay?" Butch winked, then sauntered off, leaving the dazed woman behind him.

Maybe she...maybe she would help Butch forget about the feelings that remained in his heart for BC. **

* * *

><p>Buttercup growled, punching the wall by her refrigerator. "Dammit.." She mumbled. "We've run out of food."<p>

She walked to Brute's room, seeing Brute punching the punching bag. "TAKE THAT YOU EFFING PUNCHING BAG!" She would scream before slamming her fists on the bag, making the bag swing. Buttercup smiled. "Brute.." she said. Brute turned. "Oh! Mother!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Anything the matter?" Buttercup sighed and stated "We've run out of food." Brute's face paled, going slack.

"NUUUU THE HORROR!" Brute screamed, covering her ears with the punching mitts. Buttercup laughed. Like mother like daughter. Brute reminded her so much about Buttercup's childhood. She could see Blossom rolling her eyes and Bubbles swinging that Octi around, ignoring Buttercup's screeches.

"We'll just have to go to the store and get some." Buttercup sighed. Brute nodded and took off her mitts.

By the time they arrived at the grocery store, several wrecks have been spotted in the streets Buttercup just drove by. Brute clucked her tongue. "Mother..for real?"

"Well, it's not my fault those cars were in the way." Buttercup grumbled, parking her motorcycle in a lot.

"And the stoplights." Brute reminded her.

"And the stoplights." Buttercup repeated, sighing. Blossom would not be happy if she got a hold of the information that Buttercup caused all this.

After they got all they needed, both Buttercup and Brute's hands were all holding two bags of snacks. When they were going to their motorcycle, Buttercup noticed a white-haired girl gazing at her hand. Buttercup followed her gaze. She stared at the numbers on the lady's hand. She stared long and hard. Those numbers...did they have a specific meaning? Then, realization struck her. Her bags tumbled from her hands onto the street.

Brute looked up, startled. "Mom?" she asked hesitantly.

Buttercup didn't reply. She just replayed those numbers over and over.

Butch's number.

* * *

><p>Bubbles looked at Boomer's wallet. She was supposed to give it back to him today, but he never showed up.<p>

Bubbles knew she shouldn't go poking her nose in others' property, but she opened Boomer's wallet anyway.

Inside, there was nothing to see, really, just cash and credit cards. Then, a picture fell out. Bubbles just glanced at it, then did a double-take. The person on there looked like...

"B-Brat?" Bubbles paled. "H-has she come back?"

Bubbles couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the picture was in Boomer's wallet either. She closed her eyes and shoved the picture back in the wallet, and shoved the wallet under her couch. Her mind didn't want to believe Boomer was cheating, and with _Brat_ too. She willed that her eyes just made it look like Brat, since she and Brat looked so much like each other. She willed herself into actually believing it was all a dream, and the forgotten wallet lay underneath the couch.

* * *

><p>When Brick heard Berserk's plan, he almost burst out laughing.<p>

"You really think that's going to work?" He chuckled.

Berserk looked indignant. "Well, yea!"

Brick looked at her skeptically. "And how do you suppose you'll get all that money?"

Berserk cracked a smile. "Trust me, little brother. I have my ways..."

So that's why Brick's standing out in the freezing cold, watching as snow fell. The ice-cold flakes fell on his lashes. He shook his head, getting rid of a hell a lot snow from his long hair.

His older sister really did surprise him. Somehow-'by magic', Berserk says-his ribbon wearing sister had gotten him one of the best coats. People were ogling him as he walked, and he had to say he was a bit uncomfortable, given people usually ignored him and his poor looks.

He stopped at Starbucks, hoping to get something to give him warmth. As he sat down, he saw _her_. In all her full glory. Blossom was seated a few seats away, bringing her coffee up to her frosty lips. When she caught his eye, a look of confusion then recognition found way to her eyes, and she beckoned for him to go over where she was.

Brick fought to keep his blush under control as he strutted over.

Blossom beamed. "Hi, Brick! Wow, you changed your style!" Brick smirked.

"Like what you see?" Brick winked suggestively.

Blossom shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Boys, boys, boys.."

The two continued chatting, snug in the cafe.

* * *

><p>"So, did he like it?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.<p>

Berserk smiled. "Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"You didn't call me here just for that, did you?" the voice asked.

"Um...could you buy me a condo?" Berserk sweat-dropped when smashing was heard on the other side.

* * *

><p>So, it begins. Blossom and Brick may seem to not have a care in the world! Not yet anyway. When I'm finished, everyone will have a love life that's better left alone. Buttercup couldn't believe Butch would just hand out his number to random white-haired ladies. Bubbles couldn't believe Boomer had Brat's photo in his wallet. Butch may find that he couldn't get rid of BC however much he tries. Who the eff is Berserk talking to? I have so much more in store for them! You'll just have to read on and find out.<p>

-Aphrodite

***Bell is Bleedman's OC**

****This is NOT a Bell x Butch, I SWEAR. I just needed this for more drama.**

**Anywhoo, I thought I saw snow outside. Turns out it was just rain.**

**That. Was. Very. Rushed. I'm sorry! DX**

**I'm also sorry for leaving out Boomer in person! I'll try to include him next time!**

**Dolphins and Blueberry Pies! :D**


End file.
